


Melody's Lullaby

by Serenity_V



Category: Doctor Who, Mordred's Lullaby - Heather Dale (Song)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_V/pseuds/Serenity_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather Dale's song, "Mordred's Lullaby" rewritten for Melody Pond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody's Lullaby

Hush, Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep,  
Child the darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep.

Guileless Girl, I'll shape your belief,  
And you'll always know the Last Timelord's a thief,  
And you won't understand the cause of your grief,  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath.

Guileless Girl, you'll hate him forever,  
The madman that cost you your parents forever,  
And you will expose his puppeteer behavior,  
For you are the proof of how he destroys those close to him.

Hush, Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep,  
Child the darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep.

Guileless Girl, each day you grow older,  
And slowly I'm watching as Silence unfolds,  
For the warrior god who claims peace is his soul  
Will die at the hand of the daughter we stole.

Hush, Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep,  
Child the darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep.


End file.
